


Cuspids

by sootnose



Series: The Wheel of Fortune, Upright [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apprentice Has Fangs, Biting, F/M, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Hair-pulling, M/M, Other, Service Top Apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootnose/pseuds/sootnose
Summary: Casual Kink: He seems toreallyenjoy it when the apprentice bites his neck. -TV TropesI took it a bit further.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You
Series: The Wheel of Fortune, Upright [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994614
Kudos: 58





	Cuspids

You grabbed fistfuls of Lucio's hair near the root, tightening your grip enough for some diffuse pain, and gently pulled his head back. He resisted just the slightest bit before letting it go. You kissed his neck, scraped your teeth lightly along it, sucked the skin. Lucio was flushed under the small bruises blossoming, and his hand found his slowly hardening cock under the water.

You opened your mouth against his neck and pressed the sharp tips of your canines firmly into his skin. He swallowed under your mouth. You pressed down harder, and he gave an open-mouthed pant. It emboldened you to bite down more, not much, but enough that something gave and the taste of copper assaulted your tastebuds. You pulled back in alarm -- and your knees would have all but buckled at Lucio's moan if you'd been standing. You drew a sharp breath and pressed a finger in the middle of the bite mark, flooding the marred skin with healing magic and watching the pricks of blood and beginnings of bruises heal themselves.

Lucio grabbed your wrist with the hand he wasn't using to fondle himself. "Do that again."

You froze for a second, long enough for him to add: "Please. Please."

You released a breath you hadn't realized you were holding and surged forward, sinking your teeth into the other side of his neck until he moaned and touched himself rougher, until your sharpest teeth just pricked through his skin. You let go and pressed your tongue between the indentations of your teeth, conducting magic into it.

Lucio groaned, and you grabbed the arm he had underwater. "Hands off, now. You're not coming into the bath water."

He opened his eyes to glance down at you and purse his lips in displeasure, but he released himself and lifted his hands to the sides of the tub all the same.

"Good boy."

He managed to simultaneously flush more and look further unimpressed, while you couldn't help but grin like an asshole.

"I'm not a dog", he said, contriving to sneer.

"I guess even horrible goat-men can be good boys", you retorted, smiling sharply. "And Lucios."

He rolled his eyes and you pressed again against him, mouthing at his throat and sliding your hand up his thigh, the tips of your fingers so close but so far. You were terribly tempted, the idea of him coming undone around your fingers almost breaking your resolve, but you'd meant what you'd said. And you were supposed to be the "responsible one" between the two of you.


End file.
